fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zabarugga
|diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |image = x |titles = The Striped Battering Ram, Striped Horns, The Sand Sprinter |names = Zaba, Zebragoat |species = Fanged Beast |habitats = Ancient Outback, Wildspire Waste |size = Medium |relations = None |move = Rearing |elements = None |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} The Zabarugga is a Fanged Beast recently discovered in the Ancient Outback of the Belurius Region and the Wildspire Waste of the New World. Physiology Resembling what would best be called a "large, horned Zebra", the Zabarugga is a rather strong Fanged Beast. Its body is of a very light cream color, with a striking brown (Ancient Outback) or black (Wildspire Waste) stripe pattern. Its head looks like that of an ordinary equine, however, there are two large and robust horns over its eyes and also a type of plating running down the nose. It has a short and scrubby mane going down to its withers and a rather thin tail with a long and bristly tuft of hair at the end. Its limbs are long and muscular with rather small but strong hooves, allowing for powerful attacks as well as long sprints. Behavior The female individuals are usually very docile and travel in herds of up to tens of thousands individuals. These herds are usually composed of smaller groups of females and foals with one stallion guarding the group. Young stallions and those who are not part of a group usually lead a solitary life, due to them aggressively competing with other males of their species. This aggression can also cause problems with human settlements, some reports even mentioning attacks on villages solely due to frustration of having lost a battle or being cast out of a group. Abilities Possessing no elemental powers, the Zabarugga relies on physical attacks or, if a threat is too dangerous, their rather impressive speed. They can deliver powerful blows with their ram-like horns and strong legs, as well as having strong jaws and teeth, despite them being herbivores. In-Game Description Rage And Tired States *'Rage Mode:' Breathes more heavily; mane stands up more prominently; veins on neck, face and leg musculature stand out. *'Fatigued:' Drools; legs shiver slightly when standing still; usually trips after charging Interactions With Alternate Statuses Frenzied Zabarugga have been confirmed, although very few sightings have been documented. The reports do not mention any new attacks, besides a more erratic way of moving and a generally darker hide. Interactions With Other Monsters *'Versus Other Zabarugga:' The two individuals paw the ground, snorting and emitting deep and guttural growls. Suddenly both charge into each other making their heads clash audibly. After this both rear and attempt to kick the opponent with their hooves. The stronger individual performs an unexpected forward chomp, making the other Zabarugga trip and dealing medium damage - usually around 300 to 500. *'Versus Barroth:' Both monsters roar at each other, the Zabarugga bellowing and barking while also rearing. The Barroth lowers its head and charges at the Zabarugga, the Fanged Beast reacting in the same way. As the violently crash into each other, both receive medium damage - about 450 each. The recoil from this makes the Zabarugga trip, while the Barroth just performs its "harder" flinching animation. *'Versus Waeopial:' The Waeopial circles the Zabarugga, which makes the beast enrage immediately. The Zabarugga tries to knock its opponent down with its horns but misses, as the Weaopial jumps and latches onto its back, biting, clawing violently and repeatedly dealing damage (around 95, four times). In panic, the Zabarugga bucks and rears, throwing the Waeopial off and then powerfully kicking it with both rear legs, doing around 200 to 450 damage. *'Versus Monoblos:' The Zabarugga bellows angrily, the Monoblos answers screaming. As the Zabarugga prepares a charge, the Monoblos quickly digs and resurfaces right under it, lifting it up and violently throwing it down again, all in one swift move. The Monoblos wants to strike with its tail as well, but the Zabarugga gets up again and flees immediately. The damage done to Zabarugga is usually around 900 to 950. *'Versus Diablos:' The Diablos aggressively taunts the Zabarugga, displaying its large horns and angering its opponent. Frontally facing each other, both tThe Zabarugga and the Diablos paw the ground before the fanged beast tries to perform a series of quick kicks and bites. The wyvern is faster, reacting with a horn uppercut that launches the Zabarugga a few feet away and deals high damage. Having received over 1000 damage, the Zabarugga is on the ground. Screaming, the Diablos puts its victory on display. Mount The animation is the same as Kirin's in MHWorld. However, its head is not accessible for mounting due to the large horns, making the mount essentially like in past generations. Attacks Zabarugga shares some attacks with Kirin and smaller monsters like Kelbi or Anteka. *'"Roar":' The Zabarugga raises its head and emits a series of high pitched barks, followed by a deep, guttural growl. The roar effect is very weak and short. *'Fast Kick:' Done either at the front or the back, the Zabarugga snorts and quickly lifts one leg to kick whatever is in reach. *'Horn Thrust' The Zabarugga lowers its head and makes a quick jump forward in an attempt to knock down whatever is directly in front of it. The covered distance can vary. *'Horn Uppercut:' With an angry snort, the Zabarugga quickly and forcefully raises its horns to lift its opponent into the air. *'Head-Swing:' Violently swings its head from side to side while moving forwards, knocking down whatever is next to it. *'Quick Stomp:' Raises its front half and stomps down again, stretching its legs out in front of it as to cover a larger area. Can be done either once or more times in succession. *'Strong Kick:' When its opponent is behind it, the Zabarugga quickly raises its back half and performs a violent and forceful kick. This can send hunters flying. *'Charge:' Lowers its head and paws the ground twice before starting to sprint. This attack is very strong and can send hunters violently flying. The Zabarugga finishes braking sharply, which can also damage hunters. *'Forward Chomp:' With a swift forward movement of its body and head, the Zabarugga unleashes a strong and fast bite at its opponent. *'Rearing:' Rears up and unleashes a rain of fast blows and kicks with its front legs while growling and barking ominously. It can finish this either with just stomping down again or it chains it into another attack, usually its bucking move. *'Bucking:' It essentially jumps around fiercely, kicking with both front and hindlegs and swinging its head around. It finishes this with a strong backwards kick. *'Pin:' Shakes its head before slowly going backwards and lowering its head. Suddenly, with a quick jump, the Zabarugga starts to sprint even faster than usually, knocking down anything in front of it. When hitting the hunter, the attack pins them down. The Zabarugga notices that the hunter cannot move and brakes sharply, before it runs to them. It then attacks like an angered mule, madly kicking the hunter. If the hunter does not break free, the Zabarugga will bite them and launch them away. *'Violent Uppercut:' Forcefully lifts its head, which in turn makes it rear. The Zabarugga will use this momentum to violently stomp down again, attempting to crush whatever is in front of it. Rage Mode *'Capriole:' One of its stronger attacks. The Zabarugga snorts and suddenly jumps, kicking out violently with its rear legs. It lands forcefully, crushing unlucky hunters with its weight. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oozXBbynyno) *'Curbstomp:' Rears up and barks loudly, before then performing a quick jump and landing powerfully with all four legs. The Zabarugga then turns around very fastly and sharply, so that the hunters face its backside before it then kicks out violently. *'Swish Swish:' The Zabarugga quickly lowers its front half, ramming its head into the ground. It then scrapes its head along the ground while turning in a full circle, using the built up momentum to lift itself into a rearing position and either performing the Rearing attack or simply stomping down while growling and shaking its head. High Rank Exclusive *'"Snaking":' With a lowered but stretched out head, ears pinned to its neck, the Zabarugga starts to run, moving its neck side to side. Speeding up, the side to side movements become stronger and stronger, until the attack finishes with the Zabarugga swinging its head up to either te left or the right. *'Kneeling:' With a powerful jump, the Zabarugga gets on its "knees", meaning its forelegs are bent. What looks like the opening for an attack is quickly disproven by the beast swishing its head to one side, mouth agape, trying to maul its opponent with a strong bite. The momentum from this movement makes it easy for the Zabarugga to get up again, while also raising dust and small rocks that can hit the hunter. G-Rank Exclusive *'Striped Madness:' Rears while barking and screaming very loudly. It then performs several very fast kicks that can stunlock the hunter, jumps down onto the ground again before violently ramming its horns several times onto the floor. Slightly dizzy, it shakes its head and prepares a charge. It rams its horns onto the floor again, remaining in that position, before sprinting across the area, attempting to crush anything it manages to hit. Carves |-|Low Rank= Equipment Weapons Armor Quests |-|Low Rank= |- |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= Ecology Taxonomy A large and rather powerful species of Fanged Beast recently discovered to inhabit the deserts of the Belurius Region and the New World. The hunted individuals are the males of the species, known for their large horns and striped hide. Habitat Range Zabarugga are found in rather arid areas, most individuals found in the Wildspire Waste and the Ancient Outback. The researchers of both Astera and Manano are unsure if there are any other habitats of this species. Ecological Niche Zabarugga are herbivores, usually preferring dry grass and all kinds of vegetation found in the areas they live in. Sometimes they can even be seen chewing on branches or even cacti. Being formidable opponents, they are usually avoided by most predators, even the likes of Anjanath or Rathian usually not attack them, unless necessary. Interesting about this species is that they compete over territory with both the Barroth and the Waeopial, the former being the Zabarugga's direct rival. Even though they are well-armed and know to defend themselves, the Zabarugga can still fall prey to larger predators like for example Megiagura, Seregios, Aquitaivas, sometimes even Elder Dragons or similarly strong monsters like Nergigante, Teostra and the occasional Deviant. Biological Adaptations Both sexes of the Zabarugga species possess a striped hide and horns, the females usually being smaller and having less prominent stripe patters as well as shorter horns. Their strong neck muscles help them attack swiftly and fastly, even though their horns are very heavy. A Zabarugga's legs are very strong as well, allowing for long and fast sprints as well as giving the ability of trotting for even more extended periods of time. The purpose of the stripe pattern is still being discussed, although some argue it serves as a warning sign to potential predators. Behavior The male individuals are usually very aggressive, competing with many monsters over territory or, during the mating seasons, with members of their own species over females and harems. The reason why some individuals need to be hunted is that either the winners or losers of a fight can get dangerously close to villages. The winners are known to attack settlements as a display of victory and dominance, while the losers attack simply out of frustration - this frustration can even go as far as that the males will attack the granaries and pantries of a village. However, it has to be noted that their wrath is not limited to settlements, as there have been reports of Zabarugga attacking Diablos, albeit no report mentions a Zabarugga winning. Introductory Cutscene *'Location:' Ancient Outback, at the lake (Area 4) *'Synopsis:' The hunter's task is finding an unknown monster that is said to roam the Outback and cause trouble. Arriving at the lake, they notice a Barroth being in anger about something. Huffing and growling, the Barroth prepares a charge in the hunter's direction. A scream sounds behind the hunter, they turn around to look at what is so furious. It is a large, striped Fanged Beast with two large horns. It snorts and paws the ground before also charging at the enraged Barroth. The two monsters clash audibly, both flinching and shaking their heads. The Fanged Beast rears and barks loudly, receiving a prompt response from the Barroth. The hunt starts with both monsters in the area. **This cutscene foreshadows the later discovery that the Zabarugga and Barroth are natural rivals and compete over territory. Notes *When fatigued it will feed on any nearby plant, sometimes even cacti. *There have been reports of unusually strong males that were even able to overpower Diablos. **The Manano Researchers have not confirmed these reports, deeming them "laughable". *Interestingly, the Turf Wars that male Zabarugga have with other males often don't end with one male winning after overpowering the other, instead these fights can often go on for hours and hours. This is due to most males being rather equal in power. *The purpose of the intricate stripe patterns is not clear, same for the reason why exactly there are individuals with black and brown stripes. Trivia *The inspiration for Zabarugga came from a documentary focusing on the social life of Zebras. *Zabarugga's name is based on a corruption of the word "Zebra" and the word "Quagga". Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis